


A Feeling of Belonging

by RivetingFabrications



Series: When The Palace Sleeps [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Sex, Top! Tim, harem au 5th installment, standalone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications
Summary: They've come a long way since they first met. Testing the waters, they take the first step in a changing relationship that maybe, isn't so different after all.





	A Feeling of Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> I've been...sitting on this for a long time and actually forgot it existed. It was intended to be the 5th installment in the harem au, but life has been getting in the way and i don't know if i'll ever finish the 4th part of harem au, which was always meant to be super long. I'm still hesitant to get this out given that it occurs after some major shit happens in the 3rd installment, but then again it's just pwp and also, someone reminded me that there are still ppl who enjoyed reading harem au back when it was first posted, so i guess there'll be someone who'll enjoy this out there. So, enjoy lol.

Tim ran his fingers gently through Jason’s curls, the older man’s head pillowed in his lap. The thin strip of rawhide collaring him rested easily around the base of his throat. The man had been in a mood all day, one Tim was trying to unravel, still learning the new boundaries, what lines he could push or cross and when.

“What do you think of your new collar?” murmured Tim throatily, the rhythm of his hands never faltering. Jason’s breaths were evenly measured, eyes gently closed and limbs about as relaxed as they ever were.

“’s good,” murmured Jason, turning his head slightly to plant a tiny kiss on Tim’s thigh.

“Go on.” Tim tugged at the collar with a single crooked finger while Jason was in mid-breath to test the waters. He was rewarded with a shortened gasp. Jason moaned softly, nearly imperceptible save for the wisp of airy heat against Tim’s skin. Sucking in a slow but deep breath, Jason exhaled once again before speaking.

“I…like it when you pull it like that.” Tim smiled at that, fingers tracing along the collar.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jason’s voice was already husky, low with an unfulfilled need and hunger shallowly buried. “Like the way it chafes.”

“ _Good_ ,” praised Tim, a single finger trailing down the vertebrae of Jason’s neck to elicit a small shiver. “Knew you’d like it, babe.” His hand stopped carding through Jason’s curls, pressing two fingers to Jason’s lips. Without being prompted, Jason opened his mouth, allowing them to press as deep as they could go.

“Suck.” A flush rising high in his cheeks, Jason complied, tongue tracing over the bare fingertips, tasting the salt of Tim’s skin, lapping eagerly before hollowing his cheeks. His second soft, aborted moan had Tim stiffening in his pants, and he swallowed, hoping Jason wouldn’t notice. He probably had.

“Good boy,” murmured Tim reverently. “Let me see those pretty blues, Jay.” He both felt and heard Jason swallow, before his gorgeous, heated eyes flickered open. Tim chuckled softly as he locked eyes with Jason, slowly pumping his fingers in an out of Jason’s mouth. Jason whined softly, his calloused hand drifting towards his pants where Tim could already see the outline of his cock. He clicked his tongue, and immediately Jason retracted his arm as if he’d been burnt.

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself,” Tim chastised, pumping his fingers in and out of the wet heat. Jason groaned, his lips shiny and plump, and Tim smiled when he shifted uncomfortably, trying to adjust to a more comfortable position. Tim added a third finger, and Jason moaned around them, lapping at them individually and sliding his tongue between the gaps to properly slick them. When Tim felt like they were adequately lubed, he slid them from Jason’s lips. He chuckled lowly when Jason chased them, tongue flicking out for a last desperate lick.

“Did you like my fingers that much?” asked Tim deliberately, thumb pushing up against Jason’s bottom lip. “Or are they just a poor substitute for sucking cock?” Jason shuddered, and for good measure Tim twisted his clean hand into Jason’s hair, nails scratching roughly into his scalp. Jason whimpered as Tim dragged him up to his face level, planting a rough kiss to his lips. Jason properly kept his hands loose at his sides, allowing himself to be dragged up by his hair. Tim ravaged his mouth with a hunger he didn’t know he possessed, a fiery desire to have Jason laid out underneath him to beg for more. When Tim finally pulled away, a strand of saliva connected their parted, gasping mouths.

“Well?” demanded Tim, and Jason clenched his eyes shut again. “Or are you just shameless enough to have anything I give to you?”

“I...yes,” groaned Jason. “Want you, Tim.” Tim smirked at that, releasing Jason’s hair.

“Ask to suck me off.” Jason’s eyes blazed open, darkened with lust, as he sank gracefully onto all fours and nosed at Tim’s clothed member, mouthing at it wetly and pressing the flat of his tongue to the distinct bulge.

“Tim,” breathed Jason, and Tim was nearly awestruck by the mindless heat in his eyes, the way Jason melted for his touch. “Please let me suck your cock, I’ll be so good for you, I’ll do anything, gods, please, want it –” Tim laughed, stroking Jason’s hair, before forcing Jason face-first into his crotch. Jason didn’t complain, only rubbed his face desperately against the damp bulge.

“Come and get it, then.” Releasing Jason’s hair, Tim leaned back with a gasp as Jason quickly dragged the waistband of his pants down. Tim’s leaking member sprung out obscenely, and Tim nearly shouted, thighs tensing as Jason all but swallowed his cock to the hilt, nose immediately burying in dark pubic curls.

“So damn eager for cock,” growled Tim, dragging Jason back by his scalp. Jason’s flush burned brighter, his eyes hazy with lust with the faintest glimmer of wetness at the corner of his upturned eyes. Tim rubbed at the corner of his lover’s mouth, groaning as Jason struggled against the grip in his hair, straining to lick his erection. “You like it that much, baby?”

“Y-yes,” gasped Jason, squirming, rocking his hips against the bed. “Want it.”

“Want it so badly you can’t live without it? You’re just going to have to be patient, Jay,” crooned Tim, pressing his thumb harshly against a nerve point in Jason’s neck. Jason cried out, mouth gasping as he went pliant. “Relax, babe, and don’t beg me for more than I’m willing to give,” ordered Tim. “And shift yourself over.” He patted the space beside him, and Jason eagerly maneuvered so that his body rested perpendicularly to Tim’s. Opening his mouth, Jason allowed Tim to lower him onto his cock, mouthing wetly at the tip, moaning desperately when Tim kept him there, refused to allow him to take it in any further.

“Just like that, Jason,” purred Tim, heady from the power that Jason allowed him to wield, struck by his own understanding of how intoxicating it was. “You’re doing so well.” Jason whined around Tim’s member, sending vibrations buzzing into Tim’s skin. His tongue circled the slit fervently, clamping his lips around the swollen head and trying to take it in deeper. Tim wasn’t having any of it; he shallowly moved his hips in lazy, rolling thrusts, and Jason groaned in frustration, rutting against the sheets.

“Do you think you deserve my cock, Jay?” breathed Tim, still slowly rolling his hips in short motions. “Do you think you’ve been good enough?”

“I – please, Tim,” moaned Jason softly, when his head was dragged up.

“Not an answer,” responded Tim teasingly, pressing the fingers of his free hand to Jason’s mouth. Jason kissed his fingertips obligingly, sucking them in down to the second knuckle before Tim withdrew them again.

“Please, I’ve been good, you know that,” gasped Jason wantonly, defiantly maintaining eye contact despite his obvious embarrassment. “Please, anything, I’ll be so, so good –” He choked as Tim guided him down onto his cock again, uttering a stilted moan as Tim’s cock obscenely pressed against the inside of his cheek. Tim smiled, stroking the bulge his dick formed in Jason’s mouth fondly.

“You look so pretty like this, Jay, when you’re horny and begging to please like a cheap whore.” Briefly Tim wondered if he had went too far, but Jason shivered, tongue tracing his length, tacit permission to continue. Tim swallowed audibly before forcing on. “Would you like that Jay? Being my whore? Being on your knees for my pleasure, letting me use your body?” Tim chuckled darkly, leaning closer. “Actually, forget that, you’d do it for _free_ ,” he hissed. Jason’s eyes darkened, but with lust and not anger. Tim fed him more of his cock, groaning as Jason sloppily sucked at it greedily, watching as his length slid into the wet heat, forced Jason’s lips to stretch wide around it. His tongue flattened against the underside, had Tim moaning as he released Jason’s hair.

“Take it all the way down like I know you can, babe,” groaned Tim, reaching over, slipping his hand down the waistband of Jason’s pants. His lover moaned, swallowing his cock down and hollowing his cheeks, as Tim played with the outer rim of his pucker.

“Hips up,” ordered Tim, and Jason canted them up willingly, moaning softly when he realized he couldn’t rut against the bed. Tim breached his hole with a single finger, gauging Jason’s reaction. There was some pain, some discomfort, but largely pleasure as Jason arced into the touch and tried to press back against his fingers.

“Like that, babe?” murmured Tim. “Do you want to get off like this? Never being touched, just coming from my fingers and cock inside you, using you, violating you -” Jason gasped as Tim’s cock head pushed against the back of his throat without warning, tried to pull back, but Tim wouldn’t have any of it. He forced Jason’s head down, leaving Jason no choice but to relax his throat, moaning as Tim’s cock slowly slid down it.

“Stay there, just like that,” moaned Tim. “Fuck, so good for me, babe, can you hold it?” Jason’s breaths came harshly through his nose, muscles quivering as Tim’s fingers stretched him open from behind, already plunging in and out of his body. Tim gently but firmly held Jason’s head in place, Jason’s eyes damp with wetness as he struggled to breathe, struggled not to throw his head back and scream when Tim scissored him open, crooking his fingers and brushing his prostate.

“Can you swallow around me, Jay? I know you can, you’ve been so good for me, so good, I know you can do it – fuck –” Tim’s ragged voice broke off into a loud moan when Jason thickly swallowed, throat muscles convulsing around Tim’s cock, had the younger man gasping and tightening his grip in Jason’s hair. “That’s right, you’re so perfect, Jay, so good –” Jason’s eyes managed to flick up towards him, pleading, desperate, with his gaze peeking up from under lowered eyelashes. Groaning, Tim finally let Jason up, withdrawing his fingers from Jason’s ass.

“Did you like that, baby?” groaned Tim. “You did, didn’t you?” Jason nodded, swallowing audibly as his jaw worked to try and form words.

“L-liked it,” he managed, voice hoarse and guttural.

“Do you want your reward now, Jay?” breathed Tim, even as Jason was already swinging his leg over his body to straddle him, tried to press closer.

“I – _yes_ , Tim, _please_ –” Jason managed a shallow, choked off laugh. “Driving me crazy –”

“Yeah?” Tim licked his lips. “How about you ride my cock, Jay?” He leaned back as Jason whimpered desperately, smirked when his cockhead brushed against Jason’s hole. “Take your reward, then.” Jason’s powerful thighs bracketed his, Jason’s parted, abused lips gasping as he grasped Tim’s dick and lowered himself, groaning at the stretch. Tim chuckled, a hand folding around the jut of Jason’s hips to steady him. Jason moaned at the stretch, muscles fluttering around the length spreading him open, tipping his head back as he bottomed out. He held himself over Tim, thighs corded with restrained pleasure.

“Can you fuck yourself for me?” whispered Tim, stroking his flank, planting tiny kisses under his jaw. “You’re so perfect, love it when you ride me…” Jason groaned, his muscles rippling as he slowly lifted his body up, arms bracing against Tim’s stomach as he worked his hips up and down the cock in him. He whimpered as Tim accidentally slid out of him, and Tim laughed as he thrusted his hips up, his cockhead easily slipping inside him again with a wet squelch.

“Do better for me, baby boy,” he whispered, and Jason’s tongue felt heavy and thick in his mouth; the older man could only nod wordlessly as he sank back down again, the slide easier now. Without proper lube, the friction had him whimpering softly, shoulders swaying a little as he hunched over Tim’s figure. He managed to build a slow, rocking rhythm, gasping as the cock in him rubbed him in all the right places, grazed his prostate in a dull, pleasurable glide that had him aching, wanting more.

“Tim,” he forced out, swallowing as he heard the obscene noises of his hole sucking Tim’s member in greedily, “ _Please_.”

“What’s the matter babe?” purred Tim lazily, watching him with hooded eyes. “Can’t find the right angle without my help?” When Jason nodded breathlessly, Tim squeezed his hip encouragingly. “Then maybe you should ride me like you _mean_ it. C’mon, Jay, I can’t reward you if you don’t earn it.” He slapped the side of Jason’s thigh bracketing him lightly, not hard enough to cause any real pain. Whining, Jason began pumping his hips in earnest, powerful thighs tensing as he fucked himself on Tim’s dick, riding it the way Tim wanted him to. Tim groaned, staving back his orgasm, stroking Jason’s sweat slicked skin, curling his fingers in Jason’s matted, rumpled hair.

“So beautiful,” he breathed, trying to goad Jason on. Jason’s frame trembled minutely. “So hungry for it, so needy, so damn lovely –” he groaned at the delicious feel of skin slapping against skin, of Jason willingly spreading himself open on his cock, driving himself crazy for _him_.

“I – I need –” Jason’s hand drifted towards his cock to stroke it, but Tim slapped it away.

“No. You don’t get to come before I say you can. You’ve got work left, babe.”

“Please – Tim – I – _move_ ,” begged Jason brokenly, his pace beginning to falter a little, breaths coming a little harder.

“Getting tired?” teased Tim, his hips remaining stubbornly still. Jason shuddered, his rhythm slowing slightly, knees trembling with the strain.

“Please,” moaned Jason, his eyes fluttering open helplessly.

“You said you’d be good for me, Jay.” Tim frowned at him. “I know you have more energy than that.” Groaning, Jason started working his hips again, settling now for deeper, harsher thrusts, rolling his hips against Tim in a way that had them both seeing stars.

“Good, Jay,” praised Tim lowly, now beginning to slowly meet Jason’s movements with his own small, lazy rocks. “See? You can do it.” Jason licked his lips, whining desperately. Tim kept him like that, thumb tracing gentle circles into Jason’s hips, pleasant sensations but lacking the pain that would tip Jason over the edge of orgasm. Tim bucked his hips up in an abrupt thrust that had Jason tossing his head back, mouth forming a perfect o as he cried out, Tim finally hitting his prostate properly.

“So good,” gasped Tim. “Jay – so good –”

“Tim – I – please let me –” Jason broke off as Tim’s hips snapped harshly against his, their movements more erratic.

“Let go for me, Jay,” demanded Tim, forcing his words out despite the way he wanted to gasp and moan with him. One hand dug into the meaty underside of Jason’s calves, sinking his nails into the tender, sensitive skin there, all but nearly clawing Jason, raked his nails down the flesh to leave stinging red tracks. His other hand curved around Jason’s waist to part his asscheeks, a single finger circling Jason’s spread rim, where his cock was still pumping in and out, before the digit pushed in with the next thrust, stretching Jason wider than ever. Jason seized up, crying out desperately as he came, cum spurting against his abs.

Tim fucked him through it, his own movements frenzied and rushed, slamming Jason’s hips down and spearing him open. He groaned, shoving Jason’s hips down once more, forcing himself as deep inside Jason as he could as he came. Jason sobbed, muscles spasming and milking Tim’s pulsing cock dry as he fell forward onto his forearms, caging Tim against the soiled sheets. Tim’s hand dragged his face down to kiss him shakily, murmuring a senseless litany of praise and endearments to Jason, muscles still taut and trembling as they crested their orgasms together.

They laid like that, trading their desperate pants for air against each other’s mouths, foreheads pressed together as they shakily came down from their high. Tim trailed his fingers into the soft, short strands of hair of the back of Jason’s neck, stroking his scalp gently. Eventually Jason rolled off him, gasping a little when Tim’s flaccid member slipped out of him, his hole clenching instinctively on empty air. Tim curled up against him, hand raising to unfasten Jason’s collar, when Jason made a soft sound of protest.

“Don’t,” whispered Jason meekly, eyes shut, chest rising and falling with his breaths. “Like…like belonging to you.”

A surge of warmth filled Tim’s chest. “Yeah?” he whispered, trailing his finger through the gobs of come on Jason’s stomach, gathering them up and lifting his soiled hand to Jason’s mouth. Obediently Jason lapped at the fingers Tim offered him, licking his own seed away, and Tim shivered at the way his tongue curled about his knuckles, laving and kissing them when they were clean.

“Yeah,” whispered Jason huskily, curling into Tim’s heat.

“Then that’s all I’ve ever needed,” whispered Tim, leaning in. They traded exhausted, sated kisses until the sky was tinged red with the sunrise.


End file.
